The present invention pertains generally to the cleaning of automobiles and other vehicles, and in particular to a method for using a can of compressed gas to blow moisture out of otherwise inaccessible locations on the vehicle.
Everyone likes to keep their vehicles clean and new looking. This requires occasionally taking the vehicle to a car wash, or alternatively, washing the vehicle at home. For many individuals who wash their own vehicles, there are many factors which should be considered. The first washing rule is never wash the vehicle in direct sunlight. This is because the heat from the sun will dry the water and soap on the surface as the vehicle is being washed, leaving residue spots on the vehicle. Conversely, washing the vehicle in the shade, or on a cloudy day, prevents these blemishes from appearing. The second washing rule is use lots of water. And when rinsing, be sure to rinse completely under any moldings, trim, chrome, mirrors, and wheel coverings. The final rule applies to drying the vehicle. The vehicle should not be allowed to passively drip dry, but rather should be actively dried before water spots can form. However, a problem exists with drying. Some parts of the vehicle comprise inaccessible locations where moisture collects, and cannot be eliminated with conventional absorbent members such as cloths, rags, towels, and sponges. These inaccessible locations include the areas under and around moldings, trim, chrome, mirrors, and wheel coverings. Commercial car wash facilities utilize pneumatic air to forcefully blow the moisture from the vehicle to prevent these areas from dripping water after the vehicle has been dried with absorbent members. However, when the vehicle is washed at home, no such air blowing capability is readily available. The present invention addresses this problem by utilizing a can of compressed gas to blow out moisture from inaccessible locations on the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a method for cleaning vehicles whereby compressed gas is used to blow moisture out of inaccessible locations after the vehicle is washed. The present invention can be employed on virtually any type of vehicle such as cars, trucks, vans, Sport Utility Vehicles, motorhomes, trailers, motorcycles, and boats. After the vehicle is washed, rinsed, and dried with a dry cloth or other drying means, a can of compressed gas, preferably having an elongated dispensing tube, is positioned in the proximity of the moldings, trims, mirrors, and wheel covers. These locations typically collect moisture that cannot be reached with a wiping cloth. Compressed air is then released to blow away the residual moisture and prevent subsequent dripping which results in unsightly water spots. Any blown moisture which falls upon the surface of the vehicle is then simply wiped off with a cloth. Using the method of the present invention ensures a spot free exterior, or interior, and greatly enhances the appearance of the vehicle. A preferred name for the method of the present invention is xe2x80x9cDRIP BLASTINGxe2x80x9d.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for cleaning a vehicle comprises: providing a can of compressed gas having a nozzle and an activating means for causing the gas to emanate from the nozzle; providing an absorbent member; providing a vehicle having an inaccessible location wherein moisture is disposed; pointing the nozzle in the direction of the inaccessible location; activating the activating means causing the gas to emanate from the nozzle thereby extricating the moisture from the inaccessible location; and using the absorbent member to wipe off extricated moisture from the vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.